Electric
by Enelya2
Summary: My first fic... Rated PG-13 for swearing. A story about a group of girls who are obsessed with LOTR and a curious accident (or not quite 'accident') with an electrical outlet.
1. Chapt1

This is my first fic! ((((((everybody)))))) Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the characters. Well, most of the characters. All the ones in this chapter. I do not own the electric company.  
  
ELECTRIC  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"We liiiike forks"  
A girl walked down the street. Her name was Nikki, and she was cluching a notebook to her chest as if her life depended on it.  
  
And, well... it kinda did.  
  
Ya see, she was on her way to a party (no, wait... par-tay), and if she didn't bring a certain story, her friends would rip her to pieces. Literaly.  
  
They were that kind of friends.  
So, by and by, she knocked on the door. It was opened by none other than Rachel, her cousin.  
  
"Didyougetitdidyougetitdidyougetit??"  
  
"Yup."  
  
To Nikki's suprise, a whole chorus of "YES!!" met her ears. She peered in.  
  
"Who are these people?" she asked.  
  
Rachel was quite happy to tell her.  
  
"Well, you know Alexandra and Christina, and this is Kimi, Maggie, May, Lucy, Julie, Amy, Katie, Emma, Elizabeth (called Liz), and Mary."  
  
They all waved.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Okaaay.. Um, hi."  
  
Nikki wasn't so sure. "Is it a good idea to read this to them?"  
  
"Oh, sure! By the way; Emily, Melody and Naomi haven't gotten here yet."  
  
At last Nikki agreed. "Fine."  
  
And so the party began. First they read the story (written by Emily, who had by this time arrived.), then it was discussed. Finally it was time to hit the snacks and talk about the meaning of life.  
  
"I still think it's getting married."  
  
"No way, Julie! No how! My mission in life is to KISS THAT ELF!!"  
  
"LUCY!! HOW DARE YOU SNOG LEGOLAS!!"  
  
"Damn straight! That's my job!"  
  
"LIZ!! YOU TOO?!"  
  
Suddenly someone spoke up.  
  
"SHUT UUUUP!"  
  
It was quiet as everyone stopped talking and stared at Melody.  
  
May burst out, "Well? What did you shout about?"  
  
Melody started to speak, but was cut off by some *very* strange noises in the corner. Emily had jammed a fork into the outlet and was at the moment electrocuting herself.  
  
Naomi was the first to speak. I will not repeat the profanity she uttered. But Nikki said, "SHIT!!", Kimi said, "OH MY GOD!!", and Alexandra said, "SWEET ILLUVATAR!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
But of course, nobody did anything.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
---------------------  
  
I'll get cracking on the next part with my sister typing it.  
  
Hopefully the actual LOTR parts will come soon. Probably not until Chapter Two or Three.  
  
If you want to read the story that Nikki brought, check out Cotume's story: "Yeah, dump me into M-E, why doncha?" It's very funny. 


	2. Chapt2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR. I own nothing that other people own.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"The gift"  
  
Liz leaped forward and pulled the now unconcious Emily off the outlet.  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
"Give her mouth-to-mouth!"  
  
But at that moment Emily woke up.  
  
"HELL, NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're not Legolas. Mm.. ..I wish he was kissing me right now."  
  
And suddenly, he was.  
  
"Moh may Gud!" Emily's voice was muffled from Legolas's lips.  
  
At that moment Julie chose to butt in."Jim is hotter than *this* hippie."  
  
Emily stopped kissing Legolas. "BLASPHEMY!!"  
  
At that moment, Legolas spoke in that wonderful, sultry voice of his. "Excuse me, what am I doing here?"  
  
He stared in suprise as Emily promptly fainted in his arms.  
  
"Oh, sweet Illuvitar, not again." Lucy groaned.  
  
Rachel sighed. "The smelling salts are in the upper left drawer over there. I stocked up for tonight."  
  
Upon use of said smelling salts, Emily sat up.  
  
"I'm in heaven." She said dreamily.  
  
Melody waved her hand in front of her face, "Em! Hello-o? Middle-Earth to Emily? She's out of it."  
  
"I kissed Legolas Greenleaf.. My life is complete. I could die happy now."  
  
"Get over it. It's time for the party to go on. Your Elf friend can stay, I suppose."  
  
The girls instantly start to crowd around Legolas and Emily.  
  
"You are sooo lucky, Emily!!"  
  
"Yeah! You kissed the hottest guy in the world!"  
  
"No, the UNIVERSE!!"  
  
Emily was still in her little dream world.  
  
"I kissed Legolas.."  
  
Legolas was looking around in confusion.. Not that anyone noticed.  
  
Nikki burst out, "I would do ANYTHING to kiss him!!"  
  
An evil grin spread to the other girls faces.. "Anything?"  
  
Nikki didn't notice the faces. "Yeah, that's what I said."  
  
"ANYTHING?"  
  
Nikki started to get supicious. "Yeees.."  
  
At that moment, Naomi burst out, "Would you undress in public?"  
  
"WHAT?? NO WAY!!"  
  
"You said 'ANYTHING'."  
  
"ANYTHING BUT THAT!!"  
  
"Oh, well. You must not want to kiss him, then."  
  
"Wait! I think I've got it! Nikki..." Liz whispered into her ear. *psst psst psst*  
  
"WHAT?? How am I supposed to convince him to take his shirt off??"  
  
Legolas spoke again and two girls dropped to the floor. Lucy and Melody were out. "Are you talking about me?" he said.  
  
Everyone except Nikki dropped.  
  
Nikki toppled over a second later, after managing a weak, "uh-huh.."  
  
THUD  
  
Legolas was left standing in the middle of a room covered in wibbling, teenage girls. Not exactly what he was used to.  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapt3

Disclaimer: My website is www.idontownlotr.com (Note: Not real site. You know what I mean.)  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"A whole lotta foosball"  
  
Legolas, remembering what Rachel said about the smelling salts, started to revive the girls.  
  
The party, dizzy and tottering from severe brain damage, started up again.  
  
May Eru-knows-how managed to get alone with Legolas.  
  
"So.....how 'bout that ring?"  
  
"What ring?"  
  
There was a pause. "So.....what were you doing before Emms wished you here?"  
  
"Emms ?"  
  
"Emily."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So.....what *were* you doing?"  
  
"Going to Imladris."  
  
May spilled everything she knew about Rivindell, most of it not true.  
  
May paused for air and noticed Legolas had weird look on his face. She realized he didn't know what the hell she was talking about. She started to explain, thought about it, thought better of it, and stopped.  
  
Suddenly Christina found them.  
  
"Where have you guys been.............and what the hell are you doing in the closet?  
  
Kimi, Maggie, Naomi, Lucy, Julie, Amy, Katie, Emma, Rachel, Alexandra, Emily, Liz, and Mary came running.  
  
"You weren't..............."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
Suddenly Rachel looked at her watch. "Ai Valar!"  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"It's midnight. Mom and Dad will be home soon. Let's go untie the babysitter."  
  
"WAIT!!!"  
  
Emma groaned. "What is, Lucy?"  
  
"Emma.." said Amy, "There's a word you need to use called 'it'."  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Amy looked confused, "What? What is it?"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"What? Why are you doing that?"  
  
"You said.. The Word!"  
  
"Well, how can I know not to say 'The Word' if you don't tell me what it is?"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"Oh! Oh! I've got it!"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"It's 'is'!"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"Yes! I got it!"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!"  
  
"OK. You were saying, Lucy?"  
  
"Foosball."  
  
Emily looked at Lucy as if she were rather stupid. "What ABOUT foosball?"  
  
"Foosball tournament, of course. To see who gets to take His Royal Hotness home."  
  
"You're on."  
  
First Match:  
  
Alexandra VS. Christina  
  
On and on it went until finally....  
  
Lucy VS. Melody  
  
On and on it went. No winner appeared. On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on it went.  
  
Then, at last, Lucy could take no more. " That's it. We'll have to do it a different way."  
  
Then Kimi said, "Lucy..........why are you cracking your knuckles and looking at Melody like that?"  
  
Melody started to back away. "I forfeit." You see, Lucy was a black belt.  
  
"Smart girl. Well, it's getting late, and I've got class tomorrow. Bye."  
  
And with that, the party ended.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
In the next chapter:  
  
A black belt in a mini skirt!  
  
A gay woman! Aaaaaaannnnnnd.....  
  
Legolas! 


End file.
